


Love at first sight.

by Fangrell22



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrell22/pseuds/Fangrell22
Summary: You moved to LA only one month ago, now you start working at Buzzfeed and you find something you never searched for.....LOVE.





	1. A Good First Impression

Its your first day at Buzzfeed. You are in front of the door, you smooth down your skirt, look at yourself in the mirror for the last time before you knock on the door. Your heart stops and your palms start sweating. The door opens slowly and a man with a huge smile and square glasses open the door.  
"Hello, is everything alright?" he says  
"Hello, Yeah everything is okay. I think,well I kn-" you attempt to say but he interrupts you  
" Are you the new camera women?" he says  
You nod with a smile but you actually want to take your high hill off and stab yourself with it because you spend your whole night planning this line.  
He moves to the side and lets you in. First thing you see is a dozens of desks, only two of them are empty, one of them must be yours.  
" Do you want me to show you around?" he asks  
" If it wont be a problem to you, sure" you answer  
"Its okay,just follow me." he says and you follow him.  
" This is our kitchen,mostly full with unhealthy snacks." he says.  
You look around and meet some people.

After you go around the whole office and meet everyone he shows you your desk.You organise your desk, sit down and open your computer.

Its only 08:30. You log in to your accounts and just look around, not knowing what to do. But it doesn't last long. Ashley comes up to your desk and tells you that you need to go to the recording room 3 for a new video. You make your way to the recording room. Andrew gives you a camera, you place on the camera stand and when everything is ready you start recording.  
After the video is done you go back to your desk and start editing the video.You work really deep and concentrated.

09:05  
The door opens and you see an Asian guy with dark hair walking in.He waves at you(not really) you smile at him confused not knowing why he is waving at you then you hear Keith say "Hi" you turn back and see that they were waving at each other he laughs at you, you face palm and turn back to your computer and try to focus. You watch him with the corner of your eye.He walks past you laugh and then walks back to you.  
"erm... Hi are you new here?" he says as he hunkers next to your desk.  
" Yeah, I started today" you answer  
"Oh, good because it would be really awkward if you were always here and I didn't know" he says "Like nothing has been awkward so far."you both laugh  
" Its fine don't worry...My name is Eugene." he says and holds out his hand. " I'm Y/N." you say and shake his hand  
" Nice to meet you Y/N." he says " well if you need anything, my desk is just there." he points at the empty desk next to Ned's and across from Keith and Zach's.  
You smile, he stands up and goes to his desk.  
You turn around,facing your computer again. You bite your lip and smile to your self. Suddenly you realise his reflection from your computer screen. He's walking to his desk but he saw you bite your lip. Your face turns red in embarrassment.For the rest of the day you try to focus on your work, try not to think about him, but its nearly impossible.

17:15  
Its the end of the day, most people are already gone but you are still here so is he. The other guys left few minutes ago after you thanked them for being so helpful on your first day.  
You slowly start to pack up, basically stuff everything in your bag and and push your chair in. You take your bag and walk over to Eugene's desk.  
"Staying late?" you say  
"Yep,after all I came late at morning. Have to finish this." he says  
"Didn't you hear your alarm?" you ask  
" Actually I was bit hungover." he says finally looking at you  
So he must like drinking. You always considered you're self as the biggest alchol drinker.Then you relies that you are still staring at him. As soon as you notice you stand up.  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow." you say with a smile and go. When you step outside you relies how embarrassing and awkward your day was.You jump in your car and look out of the window before you start driving. You try to look at Eugene from the buildings window, it doesn't take long for your eyes to find him, his desk is right next to the window.You look at him for few seconds.He looks so concentrated. You quickly turn your head around when he looks outside, and you start driving home.  
17:30  
You step in your house and everything is like you left. Unfinished breakfast on the coffee table,dirty dishes in the sink and you bed is undone. You clean everything up, make a nice dinner and eat it while watching your favourite movie again.  
24:55  
You walk over to your bed tired.You think about the day over and over again.While you are about to fall asleep a notification comes and makes you jump.You grab your phone and look its from instragram ' Eugene Lee Yang send you a friend request' you open your phone and accept it.  
That night you fall to sleep thinking about him.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is before the try guys,That's why I call say all of their names at some points rather than saying try guys.Just if you wonder why i did that.

06:00  
You wake up with birds chirping and sun shining at your face. You open your eyes and smiled as you stretch. You stand up next to your bed and rub your eyes. You walk over to the bathroom and wash your face with cold water to wake up.You wear your workout clothes and do your hair a ponytail, fill your water bottle, grab a protein bar and go out for a run.You lock your house door and take your phone and earphones out.  
You walk over to the park that you discovered few days ago and run while listening to your workout playlist.  
You try to run as careful as possible because there is a loads of stones on floor, too easy to fall down.  
While you are running you see a familiar face coming closer, also running from far away. Can it be him? No! but it is him.Eugene...  
He didn't see you yet, maybe you should change your path,you think to yourself.No don't be ridiculous.You are good friends.How do you know? you only met him. Different thoughts are rushing in your head.Its like you have two different sides.

Its too late now, he sees you there, is only few meters between you.Both of you stare at each others eyes as you come closer as you both start to slow down.Your heart starts beating really fast.You step on a stone,twist your ankle and fall on the floor backward.He cant help it and starts laughing.Then hold out his hand to help you."Are you okay?" he asks still laughing.  
"Yeah I'm fine."you say smiling at him as you grab his hand and lift yourself up.  
"I didnt know you come here too." he says  
"Its actually my first time coming here this early." you say  
"Okay then see you at the office." he says and both of you carry on.  
07:00  
When you come back home you take a nice shower and get ready for the day.You do your coffee and put it in your thermos bottle, grab your bag and you get in your car to go to the office.When you sit down in your seat an email from Andrew comes.Its the video timetable.It shows all the videos that are going to be filmed for the next month and which ones you are going to film and which ones you are going to edit.You put your phone in the holder and start driving. You drive through all the shortcuts to go to office faster.  
07:15  
You come to office quicker than usual and stop in front of the door.You forgot to collect your office key yesterday,so you knock on the door again.This time Kelsey opens the door."I forgot to collect my office key." you say and step in. "Well, don't forget it today." she says and goes over to her desk.You say good morning to Keith, Ned, Zach and Eugene.  
After that you go and sit down to your desk."Good morning." you say to Ashley who sits right next to you she replies with a kind good morning.  
"Oh,you forgot to take these yesterday." she says and hands you the office keys  
"Thank you." you say as you take the keys and place them in your bag. You open you email and open the email Andrew texted you this morning. You take a look through them and print it off.You stand up to collect the paper from the printer.You walk through Freddie's and Chris's desk to go the printer.When you have the paper you go back to your desk and put it somewhere you can always see.  
09:30  
You carry on working on the video you started yesterday.The total time is 03:43 but it takes you a quiet a long time to finish editing because you don't work completely focused you also chat with the people around you. And you realise you didn't had much for breakfast so you go and grab a snack.  
11:00  
when you finish the video you email it to Quinta to look at it and publish it. After that the remainder you set goes off.It's time for today's

video.Today's video is Instragram vs. real life to film it you and the crew goes to different places.  
11:30  
Everyone in the video comes back to the office, and you start editing the video again it takes a good half an hour to just take the video from the camera to your computer.When you finally have the video in your computer you start editing you understand that its going to take longer than the first video you edited because its longer and there is writing in between.  
12:30  
Eugene comes back behiend you and says  
"wanna grab some lunch." you were so concentrated that his voice makes you jump and let out a shriek. Ashley turns around in shock to see why are you so scared then all of you laugh and you answer at last " sure."  
You go to lunch together and you have so much fun. You have a chat at least for one hour, as you eat your dishes.

The rest of the day is very much chill, everyone works quietly until its the end of another day.


	3. Meeting

You wake up and take your phone from the charger.

**07:45**

You didn't hear the alarm!! You quickly run to the bathroom, get ready and run out of your house.Quickly jump in your car and start driving.When you come to the main road you relies, you are too late, there is so much traffic.It will take at least one hour to get out from this traffic. So you turn around while you still have chance and park the car in front of the house.You leave the car and start speed walking to the office.After half an hour you arrive at the office but you are out of breath.You search through your bag.Where is the office key.You cant find it.You must have left it in your car with that rush,But you relies the door is slightly open so you push the door and you are in.When you sit down on your chair you sigh with relief."What happened?" Ashley asks " I didn't hear the alarm." you say she gives you a cup of water. "Thank you" you say.She smiles.You reach in your bag to get your computer but your arms are so tired you can hardly take it out. "If it will be better just work at the couch." Ashley says " Yeah,good idea." you say, taking your computer and go to the couch. You sit down on the couch and its so soft you feel like your sitting on the clouds.

09:30

Today's video is this afternoon and you have to finish this video first. You go to the kitchen to make yourself a coffee and you see that Eugene is also in the kitchen making a coffee."Hi." you say Hi." he says  "Why were you late this morning?"."I didnt hear the alarm."Okay.Can you meet me at the meeting room today at 16:30?" he asks "Sure." you say  and he goes back to his desk while you make yourself a cup of coffee.

 

 

 


	4. Try Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I don't actually know how the Try Guys started.This is all fictional

The time has never been more slower. You are counting seconds till 16:00.But now its time for today's video.You go over to the recording room and film today's video.Then you grab your stuff from the couch and go to your desk.You still didn't finish your editing. 12:00

You go over to Eugene's desk and say"Want to grab some lunch?"." I have a lot of work to do." He  says."Come on,you can't skip lunch."you reply.He stop and says"Fine".You stand up and follow him out.You go out and close the door."Where should we go?" you ask.You both think for a minute."Want to go to Rose Cafe?" he asks."Sure" you say. You both get on his car and he drives to Rose Cafe.

You get out of his car and walk inside the cafe.You have never been here before and everything looks so good.You walk over to a table and sit down.You sit close to the window and he sits opposite you."I'm glad we came here, its such a nice place."you say."Wait until you try their food." he says. A waitress comes up and gives you both menus and goes back.After few minutes he drops the menu on the table, ready to order.You read the menu again and again not knowing what to get."You okay?" he asks.You nod, smile and carry on looking at the menu. Its been 10 minutes."Ok enough do you need help?" he asks "Yes please."you say."Ok trust me, I'm ordering."he says,he calls the waitress and orders."A spinach quiche to share." he says.You talk for ages, it seems that you never run out of things to talk about. 12:55

"I'm stuffed,I don't think we're going to be able to finish the whole pie."you say and look at the  the whole pie of spinach quiche in the middle of the table."Same.." he says "Wait I have an idea."you says and call the waitress again."Can we have these for take away?" you says and points at the food."Erm..okay." the waitress say and takes the food away."That was your great idea." He say still laughing a bit.You laugh and says "Whats wrong with my idea."sarcastically. You get the food and go on his car again."Oh no!" you say looking at your watch."Whats wrong?" he says."Look at the time,we're late!" 13:05 "The lunch break is just one hour."you say."Don't worry,you're just worrying because its you first month you will stop caring about it in few weeks."he says."But-but...but.Fine" you say and sit back.

Eugene unlocks the door and lets you in, before he walks over to his desk he says "So see you at the meeting at 16:30." "Yep!" you say. You go to the small fridge in the kitchen. You put the left over food in there and go back to your desk. 16:29 You finish the editing for one of the videos, put your headphones in watch it one last time and publish it.You look at the time,you shut your laptop take your notebook, bag and go to the meeting room.Eugene is already there sitting down looking on his phone.You go in and take a seat."Hi,where is everyone else."you ask."Oh,about that this is not exactly a that kind of meeting I already talked with Keith, Zach and Ned and they weren't able to come." he says avoiding eye contact. "Okay that's fine.What did you want to talk about?" you say. "I had this great idea about me, Keith, Zach and Ned to make a group called 'The Try Guys' It will be us four trying weird things it will be comedy."Eugene explains. "Yeah it might work.I think people will like it."you say.After that he grabs a board pen,writes and draws things that are related to his idea.While he explains every detail,you have a lot of fun.

20:06

You look at the clock over all the messy notes in a world document on your computer screen."ITS 20:06!" you say."Seriously?" he asks and looks at his phone."Wow, we got totally carried away, lets tidy up and go." You put your notes together and put them in your bag.He holds the rooms door open for you,you walk over to the building door and pull the handle, it doesn't open."They must have forgotten us and lock the door, do you have keys?" you say "No,you?" he says."I don't think I ever got given a key." you say"I'm going to try to call Zach" you say."Don't even try, Ned leaves last and he closes all the Wi-Fi when he leaves and you won't have any servicr." he says."What do we do know?" you ask."Looks like we are going to have to spend the night here."Eugene says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Rose Cafe is a cafe in LA near Buzzfeed.


	5. Locked In

20:15 "Well...I'm sure someone will notice that we didn't come out and come for us,lets just wait." you say."Yep"he says and you walk over to the sofa by the window to take a seat.While you are walking you hear metal noises ,something like keys clicking together."Wait what was that?"you ask him."What?" he says.You both stop."The noise,it sounded like keys." you say "Let me check." he says.He puts his hand in his pocket and empties it."Just some coins." he says .You carry on walking,you put your stuff on your chair and take your phone out, in case someone calls you. You go and take a seat next to him on the sofa by the window.

20:20 You both sit on the sofa and talk, get to now each other better.After some time you say "I'm kind of hungry." you say."Yeah,me too."he says."Wait,I have an idea"you say "Come, follow me."you stand up and go to the kitchen together,you open the fridge and say"The fridge is empty however there is.......THIS!" you pull out a familiar bag.The bag from that afternoons lunch.He laughs and says"That quiche again.I'll go find something like a bed and you warm up the food.""Sure."you say.You start unwrapping the plastic bag,take out the two boxes and put them aside.The next five minutes you spend by looking for a pan,plates and cutlery.Eventually you find them,warm the spinach quiche and put one portion on one plate and one on another."Aaannndd done! Now where are the cups and drinks?" you start talking to yourself.You find two cups and fill them with lemonade because that's all you can find.You take the plates and the cups and put them on the big table.

 

20:30 You go to find Eugene.Where could he be? you ask yourself.First you look at the meeting room but he isn't there.Your second idea, you look at the main room,with all the desks and sofa. When you step in you see him."dinner is served." you say try to sound as posh as you can.He turns around and smiles."Also what is that?" you ask."Oh this,This is what I call a pillow bed,mainly because its just made out of pillows,cushions and yeah.."he explains.You look on the floor again there are about 40 pillows on the floor."Where did you get all of them?" you ask."Most of them I took them out of the chairs and some is from the sofa.The sofa was too small so,I thought this would be a good idea.You can take the 20 on that side and I'll take this side.You smile,do a thumbs up and say"Fine with me."You go to the kitchen eat and chat.

 

21:00 "Finally we manged to finish all this food."Eugene says."I know right.That waitress got kind of angry at us when you asked her to pack the food." you say."I'm sure she was just having an bad day,people who work there are usually really kind." he says."It was a long day,do you think we can use the TV in the main room?" you ask."Yeah sure,I always use that." he replies.You put the dishes inside the sink and follow him to the room.You sit down on your side of the 'pillow bed.'You pick up your phone, no calls or any messages.Eugene sits down and looks on his phone."Oh,Zach send a message." Eugene says."What is it?" you ask "Did he finally remember about us?" you say, you try to get a look on his phone,but he closes it and puts it on the floor,like he is trying to hide something."Unfortunately no,he just asked if I told you about the Try Guys."he says."oh well.Can you message him back?"you ask."It doesn't send...never mind,lets open the TV." he says.

23:45 The movie comes near to the end but your eyes starts to close.Before you know it you put your head on the pillow.You cant help it,and your eyes close and everything drowns in darkness.The last thing you see is him.


	6. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was hoping to post this chapter much sooner but I didn't know what to do with the lest of the story that now the try guys have their own channel (which is great.)

7.00  
You wake up and yawn then you look around and jump out from the bed.Where am I you say to yourself then you remember everything that happened.You stand up and walk around for few minutes not knowing what to do while he still sleeps.You see your reflection on one of the computer screens.You gasp in shock and run to the toilet.You stand by the sink and the mirror.Your eyeshadow and eyeliner are going down your cheeks like you just cried and your mascara has melted.You wash your face and take all that make up off then you go take your bag to take out your extra make up that you brought for emergency situations like this.You do a lighter makeup and go back to the main room.

7.30  
You decided to do some work when you finally have some extra time.Suddenly you hear a "Good morning." you look over to him "Good morning" and you close your computer for now."I think we should get this place back to normal before everyone gets here." you say."Yeah they will be here soon."he says.You both stand up and put every pillow away.

08:05

"Is there any more quiche?" he says sarcastically.You both laugh."I'am not going to eat quiche for an another good ten years." you say.While you are talking you hear a key outside the door and slowly the door opens.You see Ned on the other side of the door. "Hi.....you guys." Ned says "I'm not used to see Eugene this early." he carries on."We got locked in.We stayed here overnight."you explain."Oh is everything okay?"Ned asks."Yeah everything is fine."you say."Oh good." Ned says."Well since the doors open now I'm planing to work from home today."you say."Yeah same."Eugene says.

08:10

You take all your stuff and walk to the door and Eugene comes over to you."Lets go" he says.You nod and get going."Do you need a ride?"he say."No thanks. I'll just walk."you say."Sure?" "Yep."you say." I need to do some shopping for Emma and Pesto and then I need to take them on a walk later."Eugene says. "Emma and Pesto?"You ask."Oh I never mentioned them.They are my dogs."he says and shows a photo of two cute dogs."They are really cute."you say."Never mind as I said I need to go check on them so see you later."Eugene says and walks away.Then you hear something fall out of his pocket.You lean down and take it as you are about to call his name you realise what it is and you just stare at it with million thoughts in your head you.They are his office keys.

 

 

 


	7. First Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these chapters there are going to be a few time skips because I'm trying to get the story to today.

10:00 You take out all your things from your bag and create a office environment as much as you can in your living room.Before you start working you change into something bit more comfortable.You take your black leggings and your baggy white t-shirt and put them on.You come back to your living room sit down and start working.However you can't stop thinking about 'why he wouldn't tell you he had the keys maybe he forgot he had them but he checked his pockets.He must have lied to you but why would he do that?'You carry on working very distracted.

14:27 You finish all your work and email them to be published.Then you feel very sick,you notice that you didn't have any breakfast or lunch.You go to the kitchen and open the fridges door and you see that its empty.You go to your room and grab your purse and run to the nearest supermarket.You walk through the aisles and grab food that will be enough for a whole year(not really).When you pay for everything you go back home and since you finished all your work you open your favourite movie from Netflix and make your favourite food.

18:00 You go out for a walk then come back home and you end up having a really chilled and a boring day

**_ONE WEEK LATER..._               **

23:00 you get a text while looking through Instagram.

Eugene:"First Try guys shoot is tomorrow.Are you free?"   

You:"Yes.I'm so excited." 

Eugene:"See you tomorrow."

You smile,close you phone put it away and go to sleep very excited.                                                                                                                                                         

07:00You wake up and walk over to your wardrobe and pick your favourite short summer dress and high heels.You grab a smoothie, take your bag and go to your office.

09:00You unlock the door using Eugene's keys and when you are about to walk over to your desk, Zach sees you and tells you to come over you quickly slip the keys in your bag.You go over with a smile.They are all facing each other,talking."Hi." you say."Hi."Zach says."So our first video is going to be us trying on  _Victoria's Secret_ underwear....."he pauses as you do a weird shocked face "What a interesting way to start your videos."you say. "Don't worry we'll pin up a cover from one wall to the other and we'll be behind it."Zach explains. "So we all went to _Victoria's Secret_ and bought few pairs of underwear."Ned says."They didn't think four men buying women's underwear weird?"You say laughing."I guess they didn't" Keith says laughing."When are we going to film it?" you ask."Around 12" Eugene says.You cant make eye contact, you don't know what to think."Okay.See you then."You say and walk over to your desk.They carry on talking.After few minutes while you are working you can't stop getting distracted and thinking possibilities why he wouldn't tell you that he had the keys.Maybe he forgot,maybe he hates me or maybe he...he likes me?                                       11:56 You look at your phone to see the time.You start to finish what you are currently doing and as soon as you finish it they come over to tell you its time to film the first video.You all go to the filming studio and get ready.They start putting everything to place while you are getting the camera ready.They tell you that they are all going to try the underwear one by one and than its going to be edited.After everything is ready you start filming it.After you film the video you decide that was the funniest and the strangest video you have ever filmed.After you film the whole video you tidy the studio."So do you want me to edit the video or will you?"you ask."Don't you have an other video to film this afternoon for Buzzfeed blue?"Keith asks."Yeah,I do"You say."Then its fine we can just edit it."Keith says."Okay then."you say hand over the camera and go back to your own desk.

The lest of the day goes pretty busy,and as the time goes you get better at trying to forget that you found his keys on the floor and act like nothing happened

 **TWO DAYS LATER...** 12:30 You are at lunch with Eugene.You have a lot of fun talking and you really enjoy your lunch.While he is showing you photos of Emma and Pesto from his phone,Ned interrupts and asks him to come to his desk."I'll be right back."he says stands up and goes.He left his phone on the table.There is suddenly a debate in your head,should you have a quick look through his phone?Yes, maybe you'll find an answer for him not telling you that he had keys or no, that's very creepy and weird.You take a deep breath and press the home button.You go to chats and think who would he tell this to?You press on the  _try guys_ group chat and start looking through.                                                  04 September 2014

                                                                                             13:04

Eugene:Who ever leaves last can they lock the door and close the WiFi.I know that sounds creepy but I just want to get to know Y/N better.                                                 

Zach: That definitely does sound creepy.

Eugene:Don't worry.I'll keep my keys in my pocket I'll just talk to her for a bit than'find my keys' and we'll go.

Zach: Fine.

                                                                                            19:47

Ned: Ok.I locked the door and closed the WiFi

05 September 2014

                                                                                          07:05

Ned:I thought you were only going stay for few minutes after we went not the whole night!

Eugene:A small change of plans.

While you are reading you hear footsteps coming behind you...

                             

 

 

 

 


	8. Acting

12:45  You quickly close his Whatsapp and put the phone back on the table.He comes back and sits down."What was that about?" you say not caring but you still ask."Oh nothing much he just wanted me t-"he starts but you interrupt."Oh erm... I just remembered erm...I need to go."you say,you stand up and walk away."Okay bye."he says waving at you.You turn back to look you smile and wave when you turn to front again for a second you loose your balance twist your ankle and fall.He jumps and comes next to you."Woah you okay?" you close your eyes and sigh."yeah. I'm fine"you say lying.He leans down to come to your eye level on the floor.You look up and your eyes meet.Both of you stare into each others eyes.Your heart starts beating faster as he comes closer to you face,to your lips.Suddenly both of you jump back."I should go!"you say "Its been a long day.I need to go home early."you continue.You avoid eye contact."Oh okay"he says.You slowly try to stand up.After your first step you hold on to the desk next to you to keep you from falling again."You cant go like this.I'll give you a ride."He is right you cant even walk few steps.You gently nod your head looking down.He goes to his desk to get his keys and you go to yours to get your stuff.You walk to his car and sit down,you explain where your flat is and  he starts driving.

13:00 He stops in front of your house."Thanks for the ride."you say."Its fine...How is your ankle?" he asks."It hurts a bit but I think I'll live."you say with a chuckle.You reach for the door and grab your bag."Bye" you say with a forced smile."Bye" he replies.You walk over to your house door and unlock the door.When you go in you  lean against the door and start sliding down to your hills.'Whats going on' you say to yourself. A strange feeling fills you,like anger.You don't know where this is coming from.You jump up,slide down your bag from your shoulder when the handle reaches your hand you throw the bag to the floor and run to your bedroom jump on your bed and curl up into a ball.

15:45  You open your eyes confused.You must have fallen asleep.You turn to your back and stare at he ceiling.Now you know how and why you got locked in.Because he wanted to get to know you better?Who does that?You also can't stop thinking about when you fell today.It's like him being super weird and not telling you he had the keys doesn't matter anymore the only think you can think about is how close you were to his eyes, to his face, to his lips...How right it felt.NO! you straighten up and get out of your head.No forget about you say to yourself.Nothing happened.When you get up you quickly notice your ankle.Even though its better it still hurts.You get the little first aid kit you made and you wrap your ankle with some bandage to give it some support.Then you walk over to the door to get your phone out of your bag.You gently throw your phone on your couch,you walk over to your kitchen grab a energy bar and come back sit on your couch.You open your phone and see a message from Eugene."They say that there is going to be a meteor shower.We are going to go watch it tomorrow night with the guys.Want to come?" you close the chat and look at something else.You don't know what to say and don't want to think about it right now.

 22:00 Since you haven't got drunk for a really long time,you decide that you want to.You call your friends and meet to go clubbing.

**The Other Day**

11:00 You wake up on your bed feeling horrible.Not remembering what happened last night.You rub your eyes and reach out for your phone to see the time.As soon as you open your phone the chat with Eugene opens.You see something unfamiliar."WHAT THE HELL?!" straight after saying that you stomach starts feeling horrible like you are about to throw up.Before you could even finish your thought you mouth fills up with vomit,you run to the toilet and puke in the toilet.You come back and sit down,and read the text again. **Eugene** :"They say that there is going to be a meteor shower.We are going to watch it tomorrow night with the guys.Want to come?"  **You** :"SURE.CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."Then there is a selfie with you and your friends at the club which you look horrible at. **You:** "Sorry forgot the caps on.:))))" He has already seen it. You quickly text something to explain. **You** :"Sorry about that.I was kind of drunk last night."you text.After few minutes he texts back. **Eugene** :"Thought so.You still coming tonight?" **You** :Sure  **Eugene:** You must feel horrible from last night.  **You:** Tell me about it.

**Eugene:** See you at 21.00 


	9. Wish upon a shooting star

11:23 You put your phone away and straighten up.You get up and look at your bed with curiosity.There are four plates,one folk and a knife and nearly all your closet is out on your bed."What happened?" you say to yourself.Then you walk over to your kitchen and fill up a whole cup of water.You take one sip and straight after that you spit it in your sink."Teeth,brush your teeth."you say to yourself.After you brush your teeth you go back to your kitchen and drink a new cup,hoping it will make your hungover better.You cut up some fruit and take a energy bar and eat them for breakfast.You make your self a cup of coffee to wake up and take it over to your couch,you open your TV.Thankfully its Saturday so you don't have to go to work.

13:35 You decide its time you actually start doing stuff.You go to your room wear your workout clothes and get ready to go to gym.You put your hair in a ponytail get your gym bag and leave your house.You get on your car.Start driving to your gym where you just got membership from,this will be your first time there.When your GPS tells you that you are there you go in the gym's car park and park your car.When you get in the gym your eyes get wide open.This gym is huge.You walk over to the reception and give your card to the lady sitting down behind the desk."Welcome.You can use this gym anytime you want with your membership card."she says and hands over your card after she signs you in."Thank you." you say.You follow the allows that lead you to the locker rooms.You open the door to the women's side and go in.You pick one locker,take your phone and headphones out and lock your bag.You get out and walk over to the treadmill and start running.

14:10 You start slowing down to finish your work out.you return back to the women's locker room,pick up your bag and open the door to get out while you are turning the door you don't notice that someone is coming out from the men's locker room and you bump into a man really hard.You hit him so hard that you fall on your butt and he stumbles backwards."Woah." he says. "Can you watch where you are going!?"you say and lift your head.You see him.Eugene.You quickly jump on your feet."Oh my god.So sorry.I didn't notice it was you."you say."Its fine. _I'm_ sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." he says."So I'll see you tonight,right?"he says. "Yeah....yeah.Where are we meeting?"you ask."Griffith Park."he replies."Okay.See you there." you say."See you." he says.You walk over to your car and start driving back.When you go back home,you notice you smell so bad therefore first thing you do is to have a shower.After that you wear your jeans and a white t-shirt and start cleaning your room while your hair is still drying inside the tower.

14:56 You finish cleaning your room and when you put all does clothes back to your closet you notice that you still have space in your closet which isn't normal for you but when you moved here you had to get rid off most of your clothes.Therefore you decide to go shopping which is one of your favourite thing to do.You start driving to Target first, you get a cart and start looking around with your Starbucks coffee.

15:30 You start heading out after nearly buying the whole store.After there you start driving to the Los Angeles Mall.It takes super long because of the traffic.

16:20 You go in the mall and look into nearly every store and you buy tons of new things.When your hands are full and you notice the time you panic and start to head out.However while you are heading out you see bunch of awesome things and get distracted.After you've been to five other shops.You finally manage to go to the car park.You open your car's trunk and when you put everything in, it gets very full.

17:15 You bring all the bags to your bedroom and place them in your closet.After that you start cooking.You consider yourself as a pretty average cook so it takes you a long time for you to put a meal together.When the food is done you pour yourself a cup of red wine sit down and enjoy your meal.After you finish eating you wash your dishes and head in your bedroom to slowly get ready for tonight.You pick out an outfit from the things you bought today,you sit down on your desk and start doing your makeup while watching YouTube videos. You've always been overdressed.You always knew how to dress you can totally wear a comfy clothes and a gown and they will totally look awesome.You always followed fashion and had a great sense.You put on your outfit and do your hair.When you are done and don't have anything else to do you just look on your phone, watch more videos.

20:20 You start thinking about your way there and decide to get on the roads now in case there is any traffic. The thought of going out to the traffic on your own seems so boring.However you close your phone pick a purse and start to pack up.You take your phone,some money,your house keys lastly you grab your car keys before you go out.While you are putting on your shoes you hear a car horn really close to your house at first you ignore it but when it goes again you walk over to your window to see whats going on.You see Eugene's car outside.You walk out and lock your house door.You open the door next to the drivers seat."Hi" you say."Hi,come on in."he says.You sit down."You looked pretty confused this morning when I told you where we are meeting so I figured I'll give you a ride."he says."Thank you"you say.

21:00He parks the car and you get out."Where are meeting?" you ask."We are supposed to meet here and to watch the meteors we are going to be close to the hiking trail."he says."I guess we are early then."you say."Yeah"he says.After a few minutes the others start arriving.A woman also comes out of Ned's car.That must be his wife that he mentioned one or two thousand times.When everyone is here you start walking to the place they picked out.The guys walk in front and you and Ariel walk behind talking. "So Y/N right?" Ariel asks."Yeah"you say."So are you Eugene's girlfriends?"she asks.You start laughing .


	10. First Time

21:00 You laugh,suddenly you get so tense and nervous."No,I'm just a friend."you say. "Oh sorry,I thought that because you came with-"she says struggling."It's fine."you say.You and her keep talking until you get to the spot.Everyone puts their stuff down.Ariel lays down a blanket on the floor and everyone sits down.'Where should I sit down' you think.Ariel sits next to Ned,Keith is sitting at the other side of Ned and Zach and Eugene sits at the front.While you are standing there probably looking like an idiot.Ariel pats on the floor next to her."Come on,sit down." she says with a friendly voice.You sit down with a smile."So when does it start?"you ask."Around 21:15.I don't how clear we will be able to see it though."Keith says."It'll be fun anyway."Zach says.Everyone starts talking and a one big conversation turns into three different conversations.

21:17 While you and Ariel are talking a sudden sound makes you jump.Everyone turns to face the sky."Quick make a wish."Ariel says.You close your eyes and make a wish.You reach for the pop corn in the middle and throw some to your mouth.It looks so beautiful all the shooting stars.After a few minutes Eugene turns around and offers you a brown bag after putting it against his mouth,inside is a bottle,an alcohol bottle.You take a sip.Whisky.Keith sighs "Of course." he says rolling his eyes.You wonder is this something he does often? "Where did that even come from?" Zach asks.Everyone laughs.You offer it to Ariel she takes it but passes it to Ned.The bottle goes around the circle.Whenever you think the meteor shower is over it starts again.

22:30 Eugene,Zach,Keith and Ned start talking about their ideas for future Try Guys ideas."What do you do?" you ask to Ariel."Im a interior desighner."she says "Oh okay."you say. "Did you do the same job before you moved here?" she asks. "It was around the same idea,obviously a different company but I still did video editing and stuff."you say.The rest of the night goes really well,you have lots of fun,you talk a lot and laugh a lot.

24:05 "I'm getting a bit sleepy,I think we should go."Ned says looking at Ariel,she nods."I'll come as well."Keith says and stands up.You stand up to say goodbye. "It was really nice meeting you."Ariel says."Same ."you say and hug her.After you also say goodbye to Ned and Keith and sit back down.After they leave a 'friendly' argument begins about cats or dogs.

24:30 "It's getting late,I should go."Zach says with a yawn"We will go in a few minutes as well."Eugene continues."Okay.byeee." Zach says and goes."Do you want to play never have I ever?"Eugene asks."Sure."you say."You go first."he says.You think for a second "Never have I ever I cursed someone in a non-native language."You both take a sip and laugh."Never have I ever used Tinder "he says."Oh unfortunately.I'll have to take a sip." you say."Really?" he ask."I was just wondering."you say while laughing and drink.The game goes on.You feel dizzy for a second and close your eyes."Are you okay?"Eugene asks."Yep."you say and move closer to him.You notice that he is staring into you.At first you just pretend you don't know but after a while you get too curious wondering what can he be thinking about."What are you thinking about?"you ask him."Oh,I'm just wondering what it would be like to kiss you."he says."You're drunk."you say."No I'm not."he says as he leans in closer to you.You can feel his breath.You're heart starts beating so fast.His lips touch yours.Everything feels so good,it feels so right,and you don't want this moment to ever end.


	11. Chapter 11

24:35 Both of you pull away for a second and look at each other.You look into his eyes.After a second or two he kisses you again but not shy like the first one more confident more passionately.You put your hands on the floor to balance yourself.He holds your face with his cold hands.Your heart starts racing so fast.You feel like fireworks are going off behind you.

24:40 He parks in front of your house,you grab your bag and open his car door."Bye." you say."Bye"he replies.You walk over to you house,go in and go to sleep watching the worst Rom-com.

 _ **The**_ _ **Other Day...**            _                                                                                                        You wake up with all your clothes and make up on from last night.Your lipstick smugged,you hope that happened when you were sleeping you straighten up and look on your phone,as soon as you pick it up it starts buzzing.Eugene is calling you.You open the phone trying to sound alive as you can."Hello."you hear his deep voice."Hi." you say."I found two tickets to Disney Land that I got a long time ago my friend can't come.I was wondering if you would want to come?"he asks.Your eyes are wide open."Sure." you say trying to not sound nervous."Great I'll pick you up at 11.30"he says."Great.See you then!"you say and close the phone.You jump out of bed and take a shower.You wear your flowy black skirt with white polka dots,red t-shirt and a red lipstick. As soon as you go in the kitchen to get breakfast someone knocks on the door.You see Eugene at the other side."Hey."he says."Hi" you reply."I now this is last minute but if you want to we can stay at the Disney hotel tonight for free."he says."ermm...yeah sure."you say."Why don't you go take a seat while I quickly throw together a bag.You continue and move to the side."Thank you."he says and goes in."Be right back." you say and go in your room.You throw in a few clothes and some makeup not even knowing what you are putting just trying to not make him wait.You grab your bag and slowly go back trying to make it look like you weren't rushing. You see him looking at your shelf."You okay?" you ask.He jumps."yeah ermm...interesting choice of books."he lies.There is an awkward silence."So you're ready to go?"he asks."Yep"you say lifting your bag.You lock your door and go in his car next to him.You look at the back seat and see two bottles of alcohol."We are going to Disney Land right?"you asks pointing at the back."Yeah,its going to be hard to find booze there so I decided to just bring them."he says.You laugh"Great idea."you say.

11:50  While he is driving you see Keith."Oh look Keith!"you say."Oh yeah." He says and stops next to him."Hey." He says."Oh hi."Keith says."What are you up to?" Keith continues."We were going to Disney Land.I found an extra ticket.Where are you going?" "I was just going to Costco. I've never been there so firs time."Keith says."Do you want a ride?" Eugene asks him."Sure" he says and jumps in.Through the ride Keith keeps on making jokes that are hilarious.

12:10 You turn around and touch Keith's knee."You're so funny."you say.Eugene suddenly stops and your body swings forward."We need to turn a different way here so.." Eugene says."Oh no you can just go straight and tur-"Keith tries to finish."If we go this way it will be faster!"Eugene says.Keith sighs "Okay,bye." Keith says."Bye."you say.He gets off.There is a silence for the next few minutes.

12:20 "Are you alright?" You ask Eugene "you don't look too good."you say."You know he is engaged right?"he asks."Oh no I wasn't flirting with him." You explain."Yeah,oh you're so funny,oh you're so amazing."he says imitating you.Things get very tensed up."Why do you care?" You ask."Because you're tongue was plunging down my throat last night!"he says shouting at you."OH PULL OVER!"you say very aggressively.He keeps driving."Okay sorry,sorry you know I didn't mean that." He says."Stop making it sound like it was such a big deal it was just a kiss!"You say only realising after how bad that sounds."Just a kiss,huh"he says under his breath.You want to say something so bad but the words don't come out,you can't seem to build a sentence. 

 


	12. "What should we try next"(end)

13:05 He parks and you get out.You wonder around for a while not knowing what to do.After a few meters in the park a girl says."Hii!"to Eugene."Hello."Eugene says."I haven't seen you in ages.How are you?"she says."Im good,by the way this is Y/N,Y/N this is Emma we used to date."Do you want to sit down and catch up?."Emma asks.As soon as you are about to say something he accepts he offer and you follow them in to the cafe.They sit down and everyone orders something.The conversation starts flowing between them.

14:15 You get so bored,you are ready to accept any excuse to leave."I'm just going to go the bathroom."you say and smile.You walk in the toilet and after you make sure no one is in there you lock the door and stare at yourself in the mirror for seconds after minutes.What is this feeling?Is it jealousy no it can't be.You wash your face and get out.As you start walking over to your table,your heart sinks as you see them kiss.You stare at them,frozen however soon after a he pulls away,looks up and sees you.You storm out of there.Tears start going down eyes.He comes behind you shouting."Y/N!".You ignore him and carry on walking.He comes right behind you and grabs your arm and forces you to turn around."I was going to pull away anyway,she kissed me!" he tries to explain. "Yeah,totally." you say as you try to let your arms free. "It was just a kiss anyways...That's what you said at the car!Just a kiss!"he says. "That's different you accused me of flirting with Keith.I was angry."you say. "And I wasn't expecting her to kiss me."He says. "Let go!"you say. "Fine go!You can't go anyway."he says and lets go of your arms. "Look lets just go back there is no fun in this anymore."you say. "No.We are going to start again.However we will change one thing.This time it's a date."he says.Your eyes light up,what if he's just using you?He might be playing with your emotions."How do I know you aren't using me?"you ask."How can I prove that I'm not"he replies."Let's go on that roller coaster."you say.He hesitates which makes you worry."I need to confess something."he says. "I have an irrational fear of roller coasters." he says. "Okay lets start with something smaller."you look around."Teacups."you say. "Seriously,That's for babies."he says. "Then lets go straight to that."you say pointing at the scary roller coaster."Fineee."he says.You drag him to the teacups and one by one the rides get scarier and scarier until only one is left. You look at the biggest roller coaster."Are you ready?"you ask him. "No."he says. "You asked how can I prove it." you say. "Can't I just win you like a teddy bear or something."he says. "I'm not like those girls,you need to prove it my way plus that's exactly what a player would do."you tease him. "okay,okay."he says.You get in the line and after a while it's your turn.You both get on he sits next to you.The ride starts slow,it climbs up and up and up a mountain and then it goes down so fast,you hold his hand as a reflex and after what seems like hours the ride comes to an end.

16:12 You both get off."Never again."he says."Yeah, I'm with you on that."you say."Can you believe that we've been riding roller coasters for past two hours."you continue. "Maybe it wasn't that bad.Never mind are you convinced that I'm not playing with your emotions now?"he asks."Yep."you say and smile. "But how do I know if you are a player or not?"he says joking. "Seriously,how can I prove myself?"you ask.He leads you to the side so people behind can go.He faces you and looks you in the eyes and gently kisses you.After that you hold hands and head towards the hotel.When you are at the reception,the guy there tells you that they only have one room left."That's going to have to do then."Eugene says as the guy hands over the key.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it if you did please leave a kudos that would be amazing!  
> :D Also if you enjoyed this please check out my other fan fiction that's also Eugene Lee Yang/reader,you can find it on my page it's called Do you believe in true love?


End file.
